1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for heating scrap in which waste gas desulfurization is carried out simultaneously with slag formation.
2. State of the Art
In the manufacture of special steels primarily utilizing arc furnaces, the preparatory phase of melting the scrap using electricity is disadvantageous from a cost standpoint. It is desirable to replace at least a part of the electrical power consumption with another heating source. With such a viewpoint in mind the use of fuel oil burners and pulverized coal burners has been attempted.
However, these types of carbonaceous fuels, depending on their quality, have a large range in cost. Because low-priced fuels contain a considerable amount of sulfur there is the problem of dealing with sulfur oxides in the waste gases. Although exhaust flue gas desulfurization techniques have progressed, the construction and operating costs of the equipment are high, and, in addition, complete desulfurization is difficult to achieve.